User blog:Zaphod-sama/Proper coverage of Monster Girl Quest Let's Plays on Youtube
Inferior Let's Plays on youtube since the downfall of Viceroy's Youtube Channel? So... ive been watching and subscribed to Viceroy's channel for about a year or two maybe? and currently am subscribed to his new account aka HotGayDad (<----- no really thats the name no joke) and i have greatly enjoyed Vice's Let's play of the original trilogy on his first channel. Unfortunately the great ban hammer of old fell upon his channel (multiple strikes on his channel) which he wasn't aware of apparently, and thus his channel was completely deleted with all of the content of course. I only noticed a while back because i hadnt watch anything from him for a while and did not noticed what happened. until i noticed he wasn't in the subscribe list anymore and kinda panicked. And sure enough my favorite and best Let's Play of the series was no more... Luckily i've found his new channel and was glad he had intentions of doing a replay, that was at first.. it soon became clear that the second coverage of the series wasn't at good as the first one (looking back i didn't know what i expected in the first place). That was because the "magic" was gone Vice still remembered everything (well not everything, if you have seen him playing the game the second time) i can't remember how much i have /facepalm'ed throughout his playthrough. But as i watched i quickly became like: Now i understand it has been a little while since he played the game but some choices he makes are really.. well how should i put it "Noobish" if that's a word. i haven't played the trilogy for about a year now and i STILL remember everything, every monster, every guard, every proper spirit activation. but somehow he loses at times were the game is basically feeding you with a spoon :P Not Loli friendly Do you like loli's? well then i have some bad news for you because Vice absolutely hates them. the reason for this is because Vice apparently believes that Loli and childporn are basiccaly the same thing.. now let me point out that i'm not really into loli either but to literally start cutting loli girls out of the game using extreme censors like he use to completely distort the CG or skip them completely, leaving out potentially fun part of the game out. this kinda annoyed me. Even though i KNEW he hated child like characters and skipped some of them, in the second playthrough he reacts even more extreme.. its a good thing he doesn't mind shota's all too much otherwise we wouldn't have a playthrough at all. like is said before, not a loli guy but comparing lolis to CP is a little bit overreacting in my opinion. Ok the four bandits are children or underaged i guess so that could be a somehow valid reason for his beliefs, but then again why play the game? you know it japanese and its strange with different morals. Other fun let's plays with proper coverage? But anyway i digress and have ranted enough of a TL;DR blog :P. All in all i STILL very much enjoy Vice's playthrough not only monster girl quest but artificial academy 2 as well btw the newly uploaded series of AA2 on his channel is a back up of the playlist he had before everything was deleted that a fan luckily saved. i asked Vice if he had a back up of the first playthrough of Monster Girl Quest but unfortunately he didn't have any back ups at all. he asked around on his blog if a fan had a copy but alas the goddess did not favour us that much... so with that i would like to ask if there are any fun youtubers out there that do a good job of covering the game in a fun and engaging way like Vice did in his first playthrough? i know there are a lot of youtubers doing the lets play now of the series but i've heard there rather blunt and monotone so yeah. And with that i would like to thank everyone who actually read this! :D and let me know what you guys think about the Lets play coverage of Monster Girl Quest on youtube, not only that of vice but the other youtubers asswell! Cheers! Category:Blog posts